Fire and Ice: Rohans Path
by Jing-o-Jang
Summary: The sequel to my story "Fire and Ice"! Zuko and Kataras child, Rohan, founds out that he is needed to the world and in order to protect his mother from Ozai. He is finding his own path.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Happy ever after?**  
I yawned and looked at Zuko and smiled when I saw he was asleep. I looked at Rohan who did whatever he could to keep himself awake. I smiled wider when he looked at me.  
"Mom, is dad asleep?" He whispered.  
"Yes, and I can guess he has been that for a while." He giggled quietly.  
"Typical dad." I smiled and nod. Typical Zuko. I was now thirty-eight and Zuko thirty-nine while Rohan is sixteen. I can't say he is like every other sixteen year old boy: He hate to parties, he refuse to drink what the others drink, he studies as fast he get the chance to and he is still a lot for being with me. In fact, it's most he and I these days because of all the work Zuko hade as fire lord. (That's probably why he is asleep right now to.)

When the concert is over I hit Zuko a little bit at his arm and clap my hands so when he realized it's over he did the same. Rohan smiled as a sun when he saw us. We rose and walked out from the Theatre with a lot of guards around us. Rohan grabbed my arm and Zuko came up by my other side.  
"So mom, can't we practice today?" Rohan asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to study or anything like that?" He nod.  
"Completely sure." He looked at Zuko. "Do you need to do something today, dad?"  
"Unfortunately yes. There is a problem in the prison The Boiling Rock again."  
"So grandpa still got some energy?" He smiled and nod.  
"He does and he doesn't like to be in prison so he give us a lot's of problem."  
"Then I will keep mother safe while you are gone!" All three of us smiled and Zuko held up his fist and Rohan putted his against it.

"Then I will give you that mission, son." He smiled. "We are her guardian angels, right?" Rohan nod with a smile.  
"We truly are!" I laughed a little bit and places my hands at their heads.  
"You know, I can protect myself to." They just smiled to that so I rolled my eyes and gave up.  
They said goodbye in their "manly way" and then I kissed Zuko before he followed the guards to the airship.  
"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

"I promise!" We stood at the same spot until the airship couldn't be seen anymore before we walked back to the palace. "If we are training some waterbending we will train at healing, okay?" He nods.  
"I need to train healing. I have a hard time with the healing." I smiled.  
"Good attitude, Rohan. Not every bender admits that they need to train at something." He smiled big.  
"Like avatar Aang?" He asked and I laughed.

"Ya, like Aang." Aang just wanted to play around in the snow all day and make ice sculptures and when I said he needed to train at something particular he said he already could it and kept on with what he was doing. I don't know how many times I have gone crazy at him because of that but Rohan had pretty fun each time.  
We walked out at the garden in the middle of the palace and sat down at the pond. He bended up some water, covered his hands and took a deep breath. I looked at the water but nothing happened. He tried again and I could see how frustrated he got by it so I sat down behind him and covered his eyes.

"Don't try to stare out the water. Try to feel it instead." He nods, take a deep breath once more and the water shined. With a smile I took away my hands and he laughed high when he saw the gloving water.  
"It works, mother!" I hugged him from behind.  
"Very good! Do you want to know what stopped you from making it?" He nod and leaned back against me. "You were focused with your eyes to much. Water is like a living being, you can't stare it out in order to make it take the shape you want. You need to feel the water and shape it that way." He nods and looked up at me with a smile.

"Thanks mom." I kissed his forehead with a smile.  
"You're welcome."

"Well well, it's like seeing Ursa and Zuko once more." We looked up and I placed my arms around Rohan as a shield when I saw who it was.  
"Ozai! What are you doing here?!" He smiled to me.

"Isn't it obvious, Katara? The two of you are my son's weakness but also a Ursa and young Zuko. Just like Ursa you care about your son over everything." Rohan grabbed the arm at my robe and I could feel how his heart was running, just like mine.  
"Guards!" I yelled but no one reacted.  
"They are taking a nap for the moment." He laughed. I bended up water and shot icicles towards him. Surprised he jumped out of the way. Before he could do an attack back I bloodbended him. I hated to do it but my son's life could be in danger here!  
"Witch! What have you done to me?!"

"It's called bloodbending. Rohan! Run and take shelter!"  
"I can't just…!"  
"Run!" I yelled. "Send a hawk to Zuko! Hurry!" Desperately he ran away and I turned my eyes to Ozai who tried to break free. Thanks to Tui I could take energy from the moon in order to keep Ozai from my son.  
I bended him down at the ground and I could see how angry Ozai where. I can't lose the control over him now because if I do he will definitely send some fire against me! I heard a hawk scream and fly away. Rohan made it! I just hope he take shelter now.

"Your son is just like you and Zuko." He said. "A waterbender with a will of steal but at the same time a bender with feeling of love. But he won't run away, that is in the fire nation people. We never run away!"  
"Mother!" Rohan's voice and running footsteps came closer and Ozai smiled.  
"Don't come here!" I yelled but froze when I heard him scream. "Rohan!" Without thinking I released Ozai and ran toward his scream and saw a Dai Lee guard hold him but before I could bloodbend the guard Ozai came up behind me and locked me against his body.  
I screamed and tried to get free but he was to strong.

"Mother!" Rohan shouted and tried to break free he to.  
"No one of you will be free! The two of you will be prisoners in your own home!" Ozai walked to the bedrooms and threw us in to Zuko's old bedroom. Fast I put my arms around Rohan and inspected him. No wounds. I breathing eased out and hugged him. The door closed and a silence captured us.  
"Will we be alright, mother?" Rohan whispered.  
"One way or another we will. Your father will come after us when the hawk reaches him." He nods and buried his face against the robe.

* * *

**If you want to make a cover for Fire and Ice: Rohan's path, then sen me a PM!**


	2. Heaven and Hell

**Chapter 2: Heaven and Hell**  
I breathed heavily and had my eyes closed.  
"Mother… Please, take some of my food." Rohan bagged me. I shook my head.  
"No, if I do that Ozai will punish you. I can't let him hurt you, Rohan." I opened my eyes. "No matter how hungry or thirsty I'm, I won't let him hurt you."  
"Ah, the power of a mothers love." I rose and turned to the door and stared at Ozai. "It's just sad that you will stay with me for today, Katara."  
"No!" I screamed and blocked their way to him. "Don't you dare to touch him!"  
"Stop, she can bend water in the air and probably the water in your body too. I have got knowledge that you can do something called Blood bending at full moon, really scary Katara."

"You have no right to know that, Ozai."  
"I know, but I know it. You just need to live with it. Your connection with the Water Tribes spirits is giving me a hard time but trust me Katara. I will make your life a living hell! In order to hurt Zuko I don't even need to touch your son, all I need to do is to hurt you in order to reach them both." I stared at him and then sat down in front of Rohan and whispered:  
"No matter what they show you, no matter what they make you listen to: Don't take it in. Ignore it. Think of those times that make you smile." He nod and tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Be strong, my prince." He nod again and two guards pulled me away from him

"Mother!" He shouted and the doors closed.

I feel down on the floor and closed my eyes.  
"Mother?" A sleepy Rohan whispered.  
"Keep on sleeping darling; don't look at me right now." I said and tried to cover the pain I felt but I didn't trick him at all. He rose from the bed, turned on the bed lamp and stared at me.  
"Mother! What did they do?!" He flew over to me and placed my head on his lap and brushed some hair from my face. I gave him a small smile.  
"A lesson for taking the thrown with Zuko." I whispered. "A punishment for have invaded the crown with blood of a water bender." He started to cry and hugged me as much as he dared to.  
"I will wash the wounds." I nod and he helped me sit on a chair. He collected as much water in the room as possible and started to wash my wounds with the water.

"Shall I heal the wounds, mother?"  
"No, he doesn't know what kind of bender you are. Since he don't know if you are a fire bender or a water bender he treats you well." He nods. "So don't show anyone what kind of bender you are, Rohan. That will keep you alive."  
"I just wished I could help you more. You are going through this because of me." I turned to him and shoook my head.  
"No, Rohan. I'm not going through this because of you. I'm going through this because of my love and because of Ozai's desire for power. Because I'm a water bender peasant who stole his sons heart. Don't ever think of this as your fault." He started to cry again and without thinking of the pain I pulled him in to my embrace and hugged him.  
"The hawk should be with dad by now, right?" I nod.

"Yes, it should. It's just a matter of time now. We need to be strong and not break under Ozai's hand. Okay?" He nod.  
"Okay." I looked at the door when they opened and Ozai stepped in with a smile.  
"A water bender, I see. That's why he never bended in front of me. That's why he never fire bended in front of me. Kill him!"  
"No!" I screamed. I felt La's present and my back was bent backwards. I saw the black koi fish coming out form my mouth, shining, and took form of a man. He places one of his hands on my back and the other one under my legs before he went down on knees.  
"Prince Rohan, please climb up on my back. We are getting out of here." Rohan didn't hesitate to climb up on La's back. He rose again and looked at Ozai.

"Former Firelord Ozai. I'm La, the Ocean spirit, and I'm taking these two with me."  
"No!" Ozai shouted when the water came in through the windows and flushed them away. La jumped out on a wave and slide down to the Ocean and started to surf on it in a very high speed.  
"Sleep, my lady Tui. You are both safe and your husband are informed that we are coming." I nod and fell asleep quickly to the sound of the sea.

When I got woken up Rohana smiled.  
"Mother! That's father's ship!" I looked at the point he pointed and smiled myself when I saw the familiar ship.  
"Zuko…" I whispered.  
"They are coming!" Someone shouted. "The spirit, the Prince and the Queen are coming!" Everyone ran to the side we was at and La hoisted us up to the ship. Zuko pushed himself through everyone and to us.

"Rohan! Katara! Are you both okay?" He stared at my wounds. "Oh dear… What have he done to you?! Doc…" La stopped him.  
"I can heal her. That will go faster." He went down on his knees again and when Rohan was of a wave came up. I closed my eyes and the water embraced me and I felt the soft and warm feeling from the healing. I opened my eyes in the water and looked at Zuko and Rohan who hugged each other. Rohan cried and repeated 'I was of no use' over and over again.

When La was done I sat up and he turned in to a fish again. I opened my mouth when he told me to and he returned in to me.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Zuko and Rohan hugged me, one on one side.  
"Except that I just got a Spirit swimming in to me through my mouth I'm fine." They all laughed and smiled. Zuko sighed relived.  
"He got both of you out from that hell."  
"And now we are back in to our heaven." I smiled but then Rohan surprised us through saying:  
"But Hell and Heaven need to meet and clash in order to get an end to his." Everyone nod. That's right. This fight had just started. Ozai was Hell and the Devil himself while we are Heaven and it's angels who are fighting against each other once and for all.


End file.
